Happy X MINYOON
by babiessugar
Summary: Mencari arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. xx Remake from Happy by Kapin xx Minga. Minyoon. Jimin!Top Yoongi!Bottom.


Park **Jimin** x Min **Yoongi**

. **Mencari arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya** .

xx Remake from Happy by Kapin xx

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam kst, terlihat dari luar café sepasang pasangan bercengkrama. Jangan mengharapkan lebih mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun mereka sepasang sahabat. Mereka tertawa lepas seakan beban mereka hilang begitu saja menguap bersama tawanya dan mendadak tawa itu terhenti tergantikan dengan air muka yang serius sepertinya arah pembicaraan mereka telah teralihkan dengan pembicaraan yang serius.

"Jadi?"

Namja tampan itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menaruh kembali cangkir kopi dimeja café.

"Yah aku, aku melepaskannya?"

Sekarang namja imut dengan kulit seputih susu yang ada dihadapannya gantian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Semudah itu kau melepasnya? Astaga Park Jimin apa kau gila? Kau tidak ingat perjuanganmu saat mengejarnya saat sekolah dulu? Dan kau harus ingat perjuanganku juga untuk membantumu."

Yoongi mendengus demi monggu –anjing sepupunya kim jongin- Yoongi tidak ingin kembali ke masa sekolah dulu, bayangkan hampir setengah hidupnya disekolah Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk mendapatkan yeoja itu.

Jimin diam yah dia mengingat dengan jelas perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Seulgi, cinta pertamanya dan tentu saja perjuangan Yoongi membantunya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Jimin sekarang, Seulgi tidak mencintainya.

Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika Yoongi tahu bahwa Seulgi hanya memanfaatkannya saja, untuk mendekati sepupu Jimin, Chanyeol. Hell, Yoongi jika marah seperti macan betina. Tiba-tiba Yoongi meringis sambil memegangi perutnya membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

"ada apa?"

"Tidak apa apa sepertinya aegy-nya merindukan appa-nya." Yoongi mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. Well, Yoongi diberikan keajaiban yang tak disangka-sangka, male pregnant. Pertama kali mengetahui dirinya hamil, Yoongi hamper pingsan lalu segera menelepon Jimin bukan suaminya.

Jimin menopang dagunya diatas meja café melihat Yoongi dan tentu saja perutnya yang semakin membesar. Dia tak menyangka sahabat dari kecilnya ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang eomma.

"aku tak menyangka sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang eomma. Astaga namja kasar sepertimu."

Yoongi memberikan tatapan kau-ingin-mati-lebih-cepat-Park-Jimin? sedangkan Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah sengit Yoongi.

"Kapan Namjoon pulang dari Amerika hem?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak tahu kabar Namjoon selama di Amerika. Namjoon jarang sekali memberinya kabar.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Namjoon, huh?"

Yoongi diam, dia tidak bertengkar dengannya bahkan Namjoon selama ini memperlakukan Yoongi dengan sangat baik tapi, selama di Amerika Namjoon berubah. Namjoon seperti bukan Namjoon yang biasa. Tidak boleh sampai Jimin mengetahuinya bias-bisa Jimin menghampiri Namjoon di Amerika sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kim Yoongi. Jika kau tidak memberi tahuku, aku bisa mencari tahunya sendiri." Jimin menyeruput kopi – yang sudah tidak panas dengan wajah datar. Jimin paling tidak suka jika Yoongi membohonginya.

Yoongi dengan susah payah menelan salivanya, kata-kata Jimin barusan terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman bagi dirinya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin sambil menggerutu lalu mengesap orange juicenya sedikit, membenarkan posisi duduknya sebentar.

"Kau ingat mantan kekasih Namjoon?"

"Kim Seokjin?" Jimin menjawab sambil memainkan cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Seokjin kembali. Seminggu yang lalu saat aku berkunjung kekantor Namjoon aku melihatnya sedang bersama Namjoon diruangannya. Aku menguping, Seokjin bilang bahwa dirinya merindukan Namjoon, lalu ingin kembali bersama Namjoon dan aku melihat Namjoon mencium Seokjin tepat dibibirnya."

Suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar Jimin menegakkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi. Terlihat air mata menggenang dipeluk matanya yang sayu, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Yoongi meremas ujung kemeja yang dia kenakan menahan sesak yang dirasakan.

Jimin dengan seksama menatap Yoongi yang kelihatan begitu kesakitan menahan sesak, Jimin tahu rasa sesak itu sangat menyesakkan seakan tak mendapatkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Seminggu yang lalu juga Jimin merasakan hal yang sama karena ditinggalkan Seulgi.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas meja, seolah-olah memberikan kekuatan tambahan pada Yoongi dan Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya seakan akan menerima kekuatan tambahan itu dari Jimin.

"Dan kau? Ada apa dengan Seulgi hem?" Tanya Yoongi lembut dengan suara parau khas orang yang sehabis menangis. Jimin menghela napasnya pelan, cepat atau lambat Jimin harus menceritakan kisah percintaanya bukan?

"Seulgi…" Jimin ragu untuk menceritakan darimana dan tentu saja takut Yoongi mengamuk setelah mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Seulgi hanya memanfaatkanku agar ia dapat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kau ingat sepupuku Park Chanyeol? Namja pintar yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik, calon dokter dan yah bisa dikatakan tampan, tapi tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Jimin terkejut tidak mengira reaksi Yoongi yang malah tertawa keras bahkan sampai menangis. Jimin pikir Yoongi akan menghajar Seulgi karena mencampakkan sahabatnya ini.

"Astaga pantas saja Seulgi mencampakanmu. Sainganmu Park Chanyeol dan perlu kau garis bawahi Park Chanyeol lebih tampan darimu tuan Jimin."

Jimin mendengus demi high heels kesayangan ibunya, dia lupa bahwa Yoongi adalah fans nomer satu dari Park Chanyeol, sepupunya. Jimin ingat waktu itu setiap hari sehabis pulang sekolah Yoongi selalu mampir hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang kebetulan menumpang tinggal dirumah Jimin. Ketika Chanyeol menyapa Yoongi pipinya akan bersemu merah macam gadis perawan. Lalu setelah Chanyeol pergi sudah dipastikan Yoongi akan melompat kegirangan seperti anak anjing yang diberi makanan mahal oleh majikannya.

"Yoongi, bukankah itu Jungkook?"

 **TBC**


End file.
